harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor (ToT)
Taylor is a young boy who runs a phone-accessible seed store in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. The younger brother of Anissa. Like his parents, he is also in the business of selling seeds. He sells a lot of seeds you won't find anywhere else, as well as non-seasonal seeds, unlike Souffle Farm. He is not one of the characters that originally live on the island, but he is an unlockable resident that will return after you complete Daren's Rainbow (he will return to the island after Julius). He will introduce himself by showing up at your house on a sunny morning. After meeting him, his seed business will become available. He is usually walking around Carmel River district by the Town Plot. You have to call him to order anything by using the telephone in your home. 'Business' When he returns to Waffle Island, he will start his own telephone order business, selling seeds, saplings and fertilizer in competition to his parents. You can buy from his store using the telephone and contact him by dialing 881 in your telephone. Quotes *"Hey!" *"Good evening!" *'You've proposed:' "Did you propose? Great!" *'You're a newlywed:' "Congratulations on your marriage! Are you two getting along with each other?" *'Your child is a newborn:' "I heard that your baby was born! That's great!" *'Your child starts to crawl:' "Did your child already start crawling? Once your child gets bigger, we can play together!" *'Anissa and Jin get married: '"My sister and Dr. Jin got married. Dr. Jin must be the happiest guy on the island!" *'Phoebe and Calvin get married:' "I heard that Phoebe and Calvin got married! They make a great couple!" *'Renee and Toby get married: '"Renee and Toby got married! I guess they could go fishing together. They make a good couple." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace and her husband had a baby. I guess the baby will be stylish!" *"I heard from my sister that you revived the Mother Tree! Is that true, ___?" You're so cool!" *"If there's something you don't understand about crops, you'd better read some books. You can also ask people at the shop counter ." *"It's important to try new things!" *"If you always take the easy way out, you won't be able to accomplish anything. Have the guts to take the hard road sometimes! That's what my sister says." *"I don't like fishing too much, but I like playing in the rivers and the sea." *"The mayor takes the lead with lots of different things in town. He works hard, but sometimes he strikes out." *'Player Healthy:' "You look well. My sister is a stickler about watching your health. She can tell anyone's condition just by looking at the color of their face." *'Walking Pet:' "Oh, ___, you're taking your pet for a walk! Wow, it's cute!" *'Sunny:' "I feel so alive when I see a clear sky. It's probably the sun that gives me energy!" *"Oh, it's getting hotter and hotter. I can't wait to go swimming in the rivers or the sea!" *'Spring: '"Spring is nice! Flowers bloom, and we get to see insects, birds and animals!" *'Summer:' "In Summer, the sun is so bright that I feel bright, too!" *'Fall: '"I think food tastes much better in Fall... Why is that?" *"The new year's coming soon! You'd better hurry up and do the things you want to before the year is out." Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters